EverDream of Love
by Kulyenie
Summary: To be left behind, an empty shell no longer inhabited by those oh so familiar emotions brought forth only by true love. Uzumaki Naruto's feelings on why it came to pass and why he'll continue on.Reference to Yaoi, Angst, Slight Self Harm, and Slight OOC


Hey, this is a songfic I have written about Sasuke and Naruto. The song I have chosen to use is "EverDream" by Nightwish. I never thought that I would write something like this but I guess I did hehe.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the series would be Yaoi and Sakura probably would have died already...

Standard Speaking "EverDream"  
Kyuubi Speaking "**EverDream**"  
Song Lyrics "_EverDream_"

**To Dream of Love **

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

In the center of the forest clearing stood a lone young man, his head bowed and tears cascading down his face. In his hands he held a picture of a single person, his clouded eyes staring at the figure sorrowfully.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me _

He gently brushed his fingertips against the photo, as if to caress its tenant. Sadly, the young man set the picture on the ground, a mournful look upon his visage.

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within _

"Why did you go? You could have stayed… I need you…" The man stood, wiping away the tears.

_I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace _

"**It'll be ok kit. You'll see.**" Whispered the fox demon in his mind.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

"He never coming back… I'll never see him again." The tears began again, leaving an angry trail of red upon the man's face.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me _

"**Sasuke made his choice Naruto… I don't know if he'll be able to return after what he did.**"

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in, for my touch  
For my taste for my lust _

Naruto fell to his knees, his mind numb.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

"Never again. No one else… I can't live like this Kyuu, I don't know if I can do it…" He collapsed, curling into himself.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  
_  
"**You can't give up! What about the other people in your life? What about Iruka? Sandaime did all he could to help you and your going to do this?**"

_Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy _

"What else can I do? It feels like I can't even feel pain anymore." He pulled out a kunai. Bringing it to his arm, he made a slash upon his forearm.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

He gazed longingly at the blood welling upon his arm, his fingers smearing the trails as the blood flowed down his elbow.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me _

"**Kit, love comes and goes… Its up to you to be able to pick up the pieces of your broken heart and continue on, if not for yourself then for the sake of your love.**"

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

The bleeding slowed, the wound sealing itself as a red tinge of light surrounded it.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me _

"I know Kyuu. I know." He stood, looking down at the photo with a sad smile. Suddenly, his foot lashed out, crushing the picture.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

"I'll always love you Sasuke… but you lost you chance the night you decided to forsake me, and everyone who cared for you."

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me _

"I'll find you again. And when I do, I'll show you how much stronger I have become and prove my worth"

And with that, the young man left the clearing, his eyes shadowed as the coming night consumed the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think! I want to able to use the opinions of everyone who reads this to be able to create even better fics!


End file.
